Legendy
by Ruuku
Summary: Był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem do momentu, w którym trafił do świata Vana'diel. Nareszcie ma szansę poznać prawdziwych przyjaciół i zakosztować samodzielnego życia. Nie wie, że na jego życie czyha ktoś niewyobrażalnie potężny...


**Final Fantasy XI jest własnością Square-Enix**

**M** dla bezpieczeństwa, bo będą przekleństwa,

**M**ożliwe również różne bezeceństwa,

**M**oże być także tania erotyka,

**M**łodzież niech nawet tego nie tyka,

**M** znaczy 'mature', czyli 'dorośli',

**M**iej to na uwadze, moja latorośli!

Blah blah blah... czyńmy normy na chwałę Platformy! :)

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 1 - INNY ŚWIAT**

-

Młody chłopak uciekał ulicami miasta przed prześladowcami. Tornister szkolny ciążył mu na plecach, spowalniając bieg.

"Wracaj tu, tchórzu!" krzyknął jeden z nich

Wszyscy przechodnie przystawali, patrząc jak ucieka przed czterema skinami. Jak zwykle miał u nich na pieńku. Tym razem niechcący wpadł na jednego zza zakrętu i wyćwiczonym odruchem rzucił się do ucieczki. Chłopak nie przejmował się, tylko dalej biegł przed siebie. Fakt, że żaden przechodzień nie chciał mu pomóc, przyprawiała go o rozpacz.

_"Gdzie są gliny, kiedy ich potrzebuję?"_ myślał

Skręcił w boczną uliczkę mając nadzieję na zgubienie pościgu, ale potknął się na kratce kanalizacyjnej i runął na chodnik. Zanim się pozbierał dobiegli do niego. Fachowo zwinął się w kłębek, chroniąc głowę przed spadającymi ciosami. Na koniec jeden z nich chwycił go za kołnierz i podniósł z ziemi.

"Na przyszłość patrz gdzie leziesz dupku!" wycedził uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Zamachnął się pięścią i uderzył chłopaka w twarz, tak że ten ponownie wylądował na chodniku. Napastnik splunął na niego, po czym odszedł razem z kompanami. Chłopak powoli podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał energicznie z brudu, po czym podniósł okulary i założył je na nos. Pomasował się bo bolącym policzku i podniósł z ziemi tornister. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył w drogę powrotną do domu. Pogrążony w myślach mało co nie wpadł pod ciężarówkę na przejściu dla pieszych. Kilkanaście metrów dalej dostrzegł znajomego stojącego koło przystanku autobusowego.

"Paweł!" zawołał podnosząc rękę "Siemka!"

"Cześć, Łukasz!" odpowiedział, po czym zwrócił uwagę na siniak na policzku "O rany, gdzie zarobiłeś takiego strzała?"

"Znowu Adam i jego banda..." wysyczał tonem pełnym nienawiści "Gdybym był silniejszy, to bym im tak wpierdolił, że nie wiedzieliby, którędy do domu..."

"Gdyby babcia miała wąsy, to by była dziadkiem" wtrącił Paweł "Pociesz się tym, że oni do niczego w życiu nie dojdą"

"Dobrze ci tak mówić, do ciebie się nie przyczepili"

Na przystanek podjechał autobus. Obaj wsiedli do niego, po czym skasowali bilety. Chwilę później podszedł do nich kontroler.

"Bileciki do kontroli" ogłosił służbowym tonem głosu

"Proszę" powiedział Łukasz wręczając mu bilet

"Poproszę legitymację szkolną"

Sprawdził w kieszeniach, ale stwierdził że musiała mu wypaść podczas ucieczki przed skinami.

"Nie mam" powiedział krótko

"No to mandacik" padła odpowiedź

_"No kurw..."_ pomyślał patrząc na mandat _"Dycha w plecy"_

Po wypisaniu mandatu, reszta podróży minęła bez niespodzianek. Wysiedli na przystanku i ruszyli w stronę domów jednorodzinnych. Po drodze minęli złamany znak drogowy, co Paul skwitował zjadliwym komentarzem. Po kilku minutach stanęli przed domem Pawła. Tam uścisnęli dłonie i każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. Łukasz mijał po drodze sklepik osiedlowy i postanowił kupić kilka petard, niebaczny na słowa matki, że kiedyś pourywa mu palce od tego 'piromańskiego dziadostwa'. Wkrótce stanął przed bramą na działkę. Nacisnął przycisk domofonu.

"Kto tam?" rozległ się głos jego matki

"Przybieżeli do Betlejem pasterzeeeeeee...!!!" chłopak zaintonował głosem pijaka

"Właź" padła szybka odpowiedź, po której otworzyła się bramka

Otworzył drzwi wejściowe, po czym wszedł do przedpokoju. Zdjął kurtkę i powiesił ją na wieszaku. Jego matka stanęła w drzwiach do przedpokoju i wydawała się nie być zaskoczona siniakiem na policzku.

"Znowu ten cały Adam i jego banda?" zapytała krzyżując ręce "Dlaczego nie zgłosisz tego dyrektorowi? Kiedyś zrobią ci krzywdę"

"Nie dam im tej satysfakcji" odpowiedział zimnym głosem "Kiedyś ich załatwię, po mojemu"

"Niby jak chcesz to zrobić? Spójrz na siebie, zero siły" powiedziała mierząc go inkwizytorskim spojrzeniem

"Poradzę sobie"

"I mógłbyś w końcu znaleźć sobie dziewczynę, masz całe 17 lat" dodał jego ojciec wchodząc do kuchni

"Poradzę sobie" powtórzył zirytowany, nakładając obiad na talerz _"Nie rozumiecie? W mojej szkole nie ma tej jedynej dla mnie"_ pomyślał

-

**Późny wieczór, tego samego dnia**

Łukasz siedział na łóżku w swoim pokoju i przeglądał zawartość szafki nocnej. Wyciągnął całą zawartość na łóżko i wyciągnął spod niego sfatygowany plecak turystyczny, po czym wstał i podszedł do szafy z ubraniami, z której wyciągnął granatowo-białą bluzę z kapturem i spodnie dresowe pod kolor bluzy. Z szuflady wyciągnął czarne rękawiczki rowerowe bez palców. Następnie sięgnął do biurka po odtwarzacz mp3, który schował do kieszeni i małe słuchawki.

"Zobaczmy" powiedział do siebie "Petardy są, czacha (notka: petarda rozmiarów małej laski dynamitu, kosztuje niemało, może oderwać rękę) jest, sznurek jest, scyzoryk jest, muzyka jest, można się zbierać"

Wyszedł z pokoju na palcach, aby nie obudzić śpiących rodziców. Gdy dotarł do przedpokoju i włożył na nogi tenisówki, usłyszał za sobą szelest. Odruchowo się obrócił i zobaczył swoją matkę. Ciarki przebiegły mu po plecach.

"Wybierasz się gdzieś o tej porze?" zapytała

"Ja... tego..." próbował improwizować, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło

"Znowu te petardy?" stwierdziła, uśmiechając się lekko "Tylko wróć o jakiejś ludzkiej porze"

"Dzięki, mamo" odpowiedział, czując ulgę _"Przecież dzisiaj piątek..."_

Podniósł plecak i pospiesznym krokiem wyszedł z domu, w obawie że matka może się rozmyślić. Stanął za furtką wejściową i zastanawiał się, gdzie pójść tym razem. Rozejrzał się po pagórkowatej okolicy, aż jego wzrok spoczął na wzgórzu zamkowym. Uświadomił sobie, że nie był na nim ani razu przez ostatni rok, więc postanowił tym razem udać się właśnie na nie. Włożył słuchawki do uszu, załączył odtwarzacz i spacerowym krokiem poszedł do celu oddalonego o dwa kilometry. Gdy po pół godzinie dotarł na miejsce, dostrzegł że brama wejściowa była zamknięta na łańcuch. Rozejrzał się wokół i wspiął na nią. Stara, metalowa brama była łatwa do przebycia.

_"Trochę się tu zmieniło od ostatniego razu. Wcześniej nie było tu tyli krzewów" _pomyślał _"Dlaczego zamykają wzgórze na noc?"_

Gdy przeszedł kilkadziesiąt metrów brukowaną ścieżką, zobaczył powód zamknięcia. Na jednym z krańców wzgórza było wykopalisko archeologiczne. Popatrzył na nie i stwierdził z podziwem, że w ciągu roku posunęli się z nim bardzo daleko i odbudowali jedną z baszt. Rozejrzał się wokół i podszedł na balkon widokowy, z którego rozciągała się panorama miasta. Spojrzał w dół muru obronnego i dostrzegł sporą kałużę. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął jedną z petard. Po zapaleniu, wrzucił ją do kałuży. Woda całkowicie wytłumiła odgłos strzału. Woda chlusnęła na 5 metrów.

"Heh" stwierdził radośnie "Mocniejsze, niż ostatnim razem"

Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Spojrzał w górę, patrząc na zachmurzone niebo i dostrzegł mały świecący punkt, który pomknął w dół i zatrzymał się na środku placu zamkowego, unosząc się metr nad ziemią.

"Piorun kulisty?" zdziwił się, spoglądając na jasnożółtą kulę

Świecąca kula nagle pomknęła przed siebie i uderzyła w drzewo. Zniknęła w bezgłośnej eksplozji, łamiąc je na pół. Dąb z trzaskiem przewrócił się na bok.

_"I po trzystuletnim dębie" _pomyślał

Nagle dostrzegł zielonkawe odbicie w okularach. Powoli odwrócił się i zobaczył taką samą kulę o zielonkawej poświacie. Która lewitowała kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od niego. Przyglądał się jej, a ta krążyła wokół niego, jakby była zaciekawiona jego osobą. Zrobił krok w tył, a kula podleciała nieznacznie w jego stronę. Zrobił dwa kroki w lewo, a kula ponownie wyleciała przed jego oczy. Wystraszony nie na żarty, rzucił się do ucieczki. Po przebiegnięciu kilkudziesięciu metrów schował się za drzewem. Spostrzegł, że piorun kulisty lewituje dalej na tarasie widokowym.

"No, w końcu się odwaliło ode mnie" wyszeptał wychodząc zza drzewa

Kula momentalnie podniosła się o kilkanaście centymetrów w górę i z ogromną prędkością pomknęła w jego kierunku.

"Co jest?!" wykrzyknął, odwracając się na pięcie i szykując się do ucieczki "NIEEEE!!!"

Jasnozielona kula wyprzedziła go o kilkanaście metrów, po czym zakręciła i z dużą prędkością uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową. W jednej sekundzie przez jego głowę przebiegło mnóstwo obrazów: smoki, kobiety-koty, elfy, orki, wielkie miasta, ogień, pożogę i w końcu siebie samego, zawieszonego w przestrzeni, wypełnionej świetlistą energią, która kołowała wokół niego. Nagle poczuł jak coś ciągnie go w stronę swojego ciała. Po chwili znajdował się w samym centrum energii. Wyciągnął rękę, a światło skupiło się wokół niej. Poczuł silne mrowienie, a potem paraliż.

Jego ciałem wstrząsnął potężny impuls. Próbował krzyknąć, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie dźwięku.

-

**???, noc**

Łukasz powoli otworzył oczy. Pierwszym co dostrzegł, było rozgwieżdżone niebo, ale nie widział na nim żadnych znajomych konstelacji. Drugą rzeczą, która go zaniepokoiła, były księżyce. Dwa.

_"Gdzie ja jestem? Co to było?" _pomyślał

Chłopak usiadł i sięgnął po plecak. Po założeniu go poprawił okulary i podniósł się z ziemi. Rozejrzał się wkoło i stwierdził, że leży na polance w środku gęstego lasu. Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie w nadziei na znalezienie pomocy. Wziął głęboki oddech i momentalnie zachwycił się czystym powietrzem.

"Wspaniałe powietrze!" wykrzyknął

Znacznie później dostrzegł w oddali blask ogniska. Powoli podszedł bliżej i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przy ognisku siedziały trzy humanoidalne istoty. Przyjrzał im się bliżej. Były silnie umięśnione, wysokie, a ich twarze przypominały zwierzęce

_"Co to za stworzenia"_ zastanawiał się, powoli wycofując się wgłąb lasu

Nagle usłyszał za sobą trzask łamanej gałęzi. Błyskawicznie się odwrócił i zobaczył jednego z nich, zamachującego się pięścią w jego kierunku. I potem była ciemność.

Łukasz odzyskał przytomność i dostrzegł, że noc jeszcze się nie skończyła. Wykrzywił się w grymasie, bo brzuch nadal bolał go po ciosie w splot słoneczny. Próbował wstać, ale miał przywiązane ręce za plecami, do słupka wbitego w ziemię. Rozejrzał się na boki i dostrzegł umięśnione istoty grzebiące w jego plecaku.

"Jaka dziwna torba" powiedział warczącym głosem jeden z nich "Co to za materiał"

"A co to takiego?" zapytał drugi podnosząc z ziemi odtwarzacz mp3 i obwąchując go "Niejadalne"

"Grunt, że dostaniemy za niego niezłą sumkę na targu" przerwał im trzeci, najwyraźniej ich przywódca "Druga zdobycz w tym dniu, szczęście się do nas uśmiechnęło"

"Nienawidzę ludzi" stwierdził pierwszy "Żadnego z nich pożytku i rozpleniło się to cholerstwo. Nie mogę uwierzyć że jesteśmy z nimi częścią Republiki Bastok"

"Szkoda że nie trafił się nam Elvaan. Cena byłaby wyższa" wtrącił drugi

_"Republika Bastok? Elvaan?!" _zdziwił się chłopak _"Jeśli to jest sen, to cholernie realistyczny"_

"Przynajmniej z tej Mithry, którą złapaliśmy wczoraj będzie jakiś pożytek..." roześmiał się pierwszy "Stawiam na burdel, w końcu Mithry mają niezłe ciałka. Jak myślicie ile za nią dostaniemy?"

"Nie mniej niż 2000 gil, bracia" odpowiedział przywódca szczerząc kły "Pojutrze w Bastok będzie dzień targowy, do tego czasu towar nie może być zbyt sponiewierany"

Cała trójka roześmiała się i przystąpiła do jedzenia jakichś dużych kawałków mięsa. Łukasz usłyszał za sobą ciche westchnięcie. Odwrócił głowę na ile tylko pozwalały mu więzy i spojrzał za siebie. Dostrzegł młodą dziewczynę w prostej, podróżnej sukience, przywiązaną do identycznego słupka kilka metrów dalej. Na szyi i nadgarstkach miała obroże z jakiegoś brązowego minerału. Pierwszą rzeczą, która go zdziwiła, był jej wygląd. Spod jej ciemnobrązowych włosów wystawały oklapnięte kocie uszy. Z tyłu słupka wystawał koci ogon o długości 90 centymetrów, który smętnie leżał na ziemi. Zamiast paznokci miała na końcu palców małe pazury, które były obecnie schowane. Była bardzo podobna do ludzkiej dziewczyny. Ta spojrzała na niego, ale momentalnie odwróciła wzrok. Z jej zielonych oczu można było wyczytać smutek.

_"Jest piękna..."_ pomyślał rumieniąc się _"Najpiękniejsza dziewczyna, jaką w życiu widziałem"_

Wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka minut, po czym momentalnie wrócił myślami na ziemię.

_"Trafiam w obce miejsce tylko po to by zostać niewolnikiem?" _rozmyślał_ "Trzeba wiać i to szybko!"_

Gdy minęło pół godziny, nadal nie miał planu ucieczki. Kilka minut później przypomniał sobie o scyzoryku w kieszeni. Podkulił nogi próbując sięgnąć lewej kieszeni w spodniach dresowych. Musiał się nieźle nagimnastykować, ale teraz chwalił sobie lekcje jogi, które udzielała mu matka. Przyglądał się wielkim istotom czekając na moment w którym ich czujność ulegnie osłabieniu. Nie musiał długo czekać, w końcu pojmali tylko ich dwoje, w dodatku byli związani. Ze scyzorykiem za plecami czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

"Kupiłeś za mało żarcia!" warknął przywódca, odrzucając ogryzioną kość "Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?"

"Jak ci się nie podoba to idź do lasu i złap coś!" warknął pierwszy, rutynowo spoglądając w stronę dziewczyny i chłopaka "Szkoda, że wkrótce Mithra pójdzie na sprzedaż. Co za strata. Moglibyśmy mieć z nią niezłą zabawę"

"Wara od niej!" krzyknął przywódca "Za dziewicę cena jest znacznie wyższa!"

Łukasz odwrócił głowę i dostrzegł horror w oczach dziewczyny, która podkuliła się nieco pod słupek. Dwie istoty zaczęły walczyć między sobą, a po chwili do bijatyki dołączyła się trzecia. Chłopak uznał, że to odpowiednia pora. Wstał i podbiegł do dziewczyny, po czym zaczął przecinać więzy. Gdy na polu walki został tylko zwycięzca, a reszta leżała nieprzytomna, został zauważony.

"Odsuń się od niej, ludzki szczeniaku" warknął szczerząc kły i robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę "Wracaj na swoje miejsce, a nic ci się nie stanie"

Chłopaka niemal sparaliżował strach. Znacznie większy od tego, kiedy uciekał przed szkolnymi prześladowcami. To nie był sen. Myśli pędziły jak oszalałe. Zebrał w sobie resztki odwagi.

"Zostaw ją, ty zapchlony małpoludzie!!" wykrzyknął

Przywódca istot wydał z siebie ryk bestii. Łukasz dostrzegł furię w jego czerwonych oczach i zaczął żałować, że nie uciekł. Stwór podbiegł do niego i uderzył w twarz potężną dłonią. Siła ciosu odrzuciła chłopaka w stronę ogniska. Czuł, jak krew gęsto spływa z lewego policzka. Tylko dzięki adrenalinie nie stracił przytomności, bo wiedział, że to byłby już jego koniec. Jego wzrok padł na plecak leżący w zasięgu ręki. Drżącymi rękoma zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać zawartość torby, aż znalazł to tego szukał. Szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę i zapalił lont petardy 'czachy'. Przywódca ryknął jeszcze raz, po czym pochylił się i zaczął iść w jego kierunku.

"A masz!" krzyknął rzucając ją w kierunku istoty

"Żałosne" stwierdził chwytając petardę w locie "Jeżeli wydaje ci się człowieczku, że to miałoby mi wyrządzić krzywdę to..."

Nie dokończył, gdyż dopalił się lont i czacha wybuchła, odrywając mu połowę ręki i poważnie kalecząc twarz. Ten krzyknął z rozdzierającego bólu, padł na ziemię i złapał się za kikut. Huk niósł się echem po lesie. Łukasz błyskawicznie założył plecak i podbiegł do zaskoczonej dziewczyny.

"Jeśli chcemy wyjść z tego żywi, musimy uciekać" powiedział przecinając ostatnią linę

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego niepewnie, ale zaraz podała mu rękę i wstała, po czym rzucili się do ucieczki. Chłopak z trudem dotrzymywał jej kroku, a krwawiący policzek ciągle go piekł. Po dziesięciu minutach biegu zatrzymali się na polanie koło strumienia. Powoli się już przejaśniało, co dostrzegli dopiero na otwartej przestrzeni. Mithra odwróciła się w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła.

"Dziękuję za ratunek, panie...?" zapytała nie znając imienia

"Łukasz" odpowiedział "Proszę bez żadnych tytułów"

"Jakie dziwne imię... co oznacza?" zdziwiła się

"Ten, który wstaje o świcie" odpowiedział "A ty?"

"Nazywam się Leviticia" przedstawiła się, wykonując skomplikowany gest powitalny

"Też nosisz niecodzienne imię... trochę skomplikowane. Mogę nazywać cię Lev?" zaczął, ale ból z policzka stawał się coraz większy "Ała..."

"Wybacz!" wykrzyknęła, oglądając jego ranę "Powinnam była wcześniej to zauważyć!"

"Spokojnie, zaraz wyrwę rękaw i zatamuję krwotok" powiedział przykładając nóż do rękawa

"Czekaj, jest lepszy sposób" powiedziała podnosząc obrożę i kajdany "Rozwal je"

"Czym? I dlaczego?" zapytał zdziwiony

"Tamtym kamieniem" wskazała na jeden z większych kamieni leżących na polanie

Łukasz podszedł do wskazanego kamienia i podniósł go, po czym wrócił na miejsce. Leviticia położyła ręce na ziemi i czekała. Chłopak zamachnął się kamieniem, ale zaraz go opuścił.

"Jesteś pewna?" zapytał

"Tak" odpowiedziała

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i zamachnął się kamieniem. Rozległ się trzask i kajdany leżały na trawie w kilku kawałkach. Następnie nadstawiła kark i czekała na cios. Łukasz długo się wahał przed uderzeniem, bał zrobić jej krzywdę. Pokręcił głową i uderzył w kłódkę. Obroża spadła na ziemię. Mithra wstała i rozmasowała kark.

"Dzięki. Nie ruszaj się teraz." odpowiedziała podnosząc prawą dłoń z wyprostowanym palcem wskazującym i środkowym "Cure!"

Na ranie chłopaka uformował się srebrzysty symbol liścia, po czym wniknął w ranę, tamując krwotok. Z niedowierzaniem dotknął policzka. Po ranie nie było śladu. Był w głębokim szoku.

"Co... to... było?" wykrztusił

"Magia lecząca. Nie mogłam jej używać dopóki miałam kajdany z dwimerytu" odpowiedziała "Jestem początkującym białym magiem"

"Magii?" wyszeptał "Gdzie ja trafiłem?"

"Co to za pytanie?" zdziwiła się

Łukasz opowiedział jej wszystko, począwszy od powrotu ze szkoły, aż do trafienia piorunem kulistym.

"Trochę to abstrakcyjne" wahała się "Nie pochodzisz stąd?"

"Moje ubranie chyba o tym świadczy" wskazał na dres, po czym wyciągnął z plecaka scyzoryk, kilka petard i odtwarzacz mp3 "I te drobiazgi"

"Co to za materiał?" zapytała, dotykając skrawku rękawa

"Bawełna" odpowiedział, po czym spostrzegł, że nadal ma krew na policzku "Idę do strumyka spłukać krew"

"Czekaj!" powstrzymała go "Siedź tu, a ja przyniosę wodę"

"Aż tak źle to wygląda?" chłopak poczuł dreszcz

Szybko podbiegł do strumienia, uklęknął przy nim, zdjął okulary i wyczyścił twarz z krwi. Widok czystej twarzy niezbyt go zachwycił. Miał bliznę biegnącą ukośnie od lewego ucha do połowy policzka. Skrzywił się na jej widok.

"Przykro mi" powiedziała młoda Mithra głosem pełnym współczucia "Magia potrafi tylko zasklepić rany, nie usunie blizn"

"Mniejsza o to" machnął ręką "Opowiedz mi o sobie"

"Dobrze" kiwnęła głową, po czym usadowiła się wygodnie na trawie "Zacznę od samego początku. Nazywam się Leviticia. Jestem przedstawicielką rasy zwierzoludzi zwanej Mithra. Wywodzę się ze zubożałego rodu szlacheckiego, który ma swoją siedzibę w środkowej części kontynentu wschodniego, trochę na północ od Federacji Windurst. Od najmłodszych lat wykazywałam zainteresowanie magią, więc po ukończeniu szesnastego roku życia dostałam się pod skrzydła potęznej białej czarodziejki Alexy. Po roku nauki, w dzień moich siedemnastych urodzin zostałam wysłana z przesyłką do Jueno. Czwartego dnia podróży przekroczyłam granicę tego lasu i wtedy zostałam złapana przez grupę Gelkańskich łowców niewolników. Piątego dnia, to znaczy dzisiaj zostałeś przywleczony do obozu. Resztę już znasz.

"O, jesteś w moim wieku" ucieszył się Łukasz

"Naprawdę?" zapytała "Wyglądasz na młodszego"

"No cóż... nigdy nie cieszyłem się zbytnią tężyzną fizyczną" wymamrotał, spoglądając na swoje ciało "To był czysty fuks, że udało nam się uciec"

"Umiejętność wykorzystania przypadku to także zdolność" wytłumaczyła "To nazywa się 'dar'. Co jeszcze chciałbyś wiedzieć?"

Chłopak zadał mnóstwo pytań, na które Leviticia szczegółowo opowiedziała.

"Zatem ta kraina nazywa się Vana'diel?" zapytał "A my znajdujemy się na kontynencie Mindartia?"

"Zgadza się" odpowiedziała

"Znajdujemy się w lesie granicznym pomiędzy terytorium Sarutabaruta a Kolshushu?"

"Zgadza się" powtórzyła

Chłopak siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Młoda Mithra spojrzała na niego zbita z tropu.

"Co cię tak rozśmieszyło?" zapytała

"To jakiś wymyślny żart, prawda? Ukryta kamera?"

"Ukryta kamera?" nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi "Czy to coś do jedzenia?"

"Nie, nie, nie, wszystko jedno" machnął ręką "Żart wam się udał, a teraz odwieźcie mnie od domu"

"Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, ale może to pomoże ci otrzeźwieć" szybkim kopnięciem podcięła chłopaka, który runął jak długi, lądując twarzą w potoku. Podniósł się i spojrzał na nią z trudno ukrywanym wzburzeniem

"Co to ma znaczyć?!"

"Skoro już otrzeźwiałeś, to powiem ci, co dalej zamierzam. Zgodnie z zadaniem dostarczę list do miejsca przeznaczenia" odpowiedziała "Po drodze, chociaż wolałam tego uniknąć, zamierzam zatrzymać się w domu hrabiego Nidhogg, ponieważ moi rodzice są w dobrych stosunkach z tym rodem. Chociaż jego syn Dioskias to wrzód na tyłku"

"Dlaczego?" zapytał

"Jest w naszym wieku" zaczęła tłumaczyć "A już jest uzależniony od hazardu. Oczko w głowie rodziców. Najgorsze, że mój ojciec twierdzi, że to dobra partia dla mnie i próbował zaaranżować małżeństwo, ale na szczęście matka zapisała mnie do szkoły magii, więc sobie odpuścił. Trochę się boję, że jak tam przyjdę, to znowu go najdzie"

"Ślub w wieku siedemnastu lat?!" wykrztusił "Nigdy nie lubiłem zaaranżowanych związków. Gorszy jest już chyba tylko mariaż polityczny"

"Cieszę się, że myślimy podobnie" odpowiedziała uśmiechając się "Inni uważają to za naturalne. Co zamierzasz robić od tej pory?"

Łukasz rozejrzał się wokół, po czym popatrzył na dziewczynę i wzruszył ramionami.

"Skoro nie masz nic do roboty, to może wyruszysz ze mną? Posiadłość rodu Nidhogg znajduje się dzień drogi stąd" zaproponowała "A po dotarciu do Jueno zastanowimy się co dalej?"

"Nie powiem, żebym miał jakiś szczególny wybór" uśmiechnął się "Zgoda"

W tym momencie zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Uświadomił sobie, że od wczorajszej kolacji nic nie jadł. Sięgnął do jednej z bocznych kieszeni plecaka i wyciągnął dwie paczki zupek w proszku. Leviticia popatrzyła na nie z zaciekawieniem.

"Co to takiego?" zapytała

"Zupa w proszku" odpowiedział "Mam jeszcze 2 paczki w zapasie. Wystarczy zalać je wrzątkiem i można jeść. Wyjątkowo niezdrowe... cholera, skąd weźmiemy wrzątek?"

"Nie mam żadnego garnka" stwierdziła Mithra

"Jestem na to przygotowany..." spojrzał na zawartość plecaka, po czym wyciągnął z niego metalowy, półlitrowy, kubek.

"Naleję wodę" powiedziała dziewczyna nalewając wody do pełna

"Zapomniałem o jednym: czym ją zagotujemy?" zapytał "Ostatecznie zimną też da się zjeść"

"Znam kilka sztuczek po niecałym roku nauki" odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, układając dłoń w odpowiedni znak "Boil!"

Woda w kubku momentalnie się zagotowała. Chłopakowi prawie wyszły oczy na wierzch, gdy zobaczył wodę zagotowaną w sekundę. Szybko się otrząsnął i wsypał zawartość dwóch torebek do pojemnika. Gdy woda ostygła, wypili zawartość.

"Okropne" stwierdziła dziewczyna przełykając zawartość

"Wiem" potwierdził Łukasz "Ale z braku czegoś lepszego trzeba jeść co się da"

"Lepiej będzie, jak już wyruszymy w drogę" Leviticia starła kurz z ogona i poprawiła włosy za uszami "Nie chcę być w tym lesie ani minuty dłużej. Wracając do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy.

Wybiegła naprzód, po czym odwróciła się do chłopaka. Na tle wschodzącego słońca zrobiło to spore wrażenie. Obdażyła go promiennym uśmiechem.

"Mów mi Lev"

-

**Niczego nie spodziewający się chłopak został przeniesiony do obcego świata, gdzie niebezpieczeństwo złapało go już na pierwszym kroku. Jednak udało mu się go uniknąć, a na dodatek wybawił młodą Mithrę od niewoli Jak dalej potoczą się losy bohaterów? Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Karciany zakład"**

* * *

Uprzejmie proszę R&R!


End file.
